1. Field
The present invention relates to a method and system for managing a file information system of a host device by means of a client device. In particular, the present invention relates to a method and system for editing a file information system of a host device remotely by means of a client device connected to the host device via a Near Field Communication (NFC) channel while maintaining the foreground-running application execution screen of the host device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, mobile terminals are becoming multimedia devices integrating various supplementary functions such as electric organizer function, game console function, and schedule manager function. As the number of supplementary functions supported by a mobile terminal grows, the user interface becomes one of the most important feature in managing various functions and services efficiently.
In an exemplary situation where the terminal user is in the middle of the voice communication using the mobile terminal, it is necessary for the user to place the mobile terminal, particularly, a part where the speaker is positioned, near the user's ear. In such a case, it is impossible for the user, without removing the mobile terminal from the ear, to perform another task such as checking, editing, and saving data (e.g., contact list, schedule, or text message).
Also, the user may encounter a situation where it is necessary to edit a memory or check an incoming text message in the middle of another task such as watching video, surfing website, and listening to MP3 music. In such a case, except for the process running on the foreground of which execution screen is displayed on the display, the other processes run in the background without display of their execution screens. This means that the user cannot control another application without deactivating the foreground-running application.